Vilain Défaut
by Wynhilde
Summary: La toute première fois où il l’avait vu, sur le quai de la gare, il avait su que le gamin serait une plaie. Un faiseur d’embrouilles. Une fichue épine dans leur belle entente familiale. Slash ATTENTION CONTENU ADULTE James Jr, AS/S


**Note**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la communauté 30_interdits sur LiveJournal, en réponse au prompt 28. _En solitaire - en tête à tête avec moi-même_.

Les textes écrits dans ce cadre sont donc publiés en priorité sur LJ avant que je les reposte ici. Vous trouverez l'adresse de mon LJ sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Vilain défaut**

Il avait laissé la trappe ouverte, mais il avait lancé un Sortilège d'Alarme. Si quiconque s'aventurait dans le souterrain, il en serait prévenu. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vieux matelas poussiéreux qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Il était venu ici pour être au calme. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Non, en fait, il était venu ici pour _ne pas_ réfléchir. Faire le vide dans sa tête.

Parce que plus il y pensait, plus James Sirius Potter était convaincu qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

Faire le vide dans ses pensées. Broyer du noir.

La toute première fois où il l'avait vu, sur le quai de la gare, il avait su que le gamin serait une plaie. Un faiseur d'embrouilles. Une fichue épine dans leur belle entente familiale. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas formulé en ces termes, c'était plus des impressions qui l'avaient traversé. A treize ans, James n'avait pas la maturité pour discerner ce qui le gênait chez Scorpius Malefoy. Il se rappelait encore son oncle Ron, interdisant formellement à sa fille de fréquenter un Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione poussait des soupirs désapprobateurs.

Ca les avait bien fait rire, une fois dans le train, Rose, Al et lui. Franchement ! On aurait dit la scène d'ouverture d'une mauvaise romance moldue. Ils s'en fichaient bien, eux, de la dernière guerre et des histoires entre Sang Pur et Nés de Moldus. Alors, rien que pour défier l'autorité parentale, quand Scorpius avait poussé timidement la porte de leur wagon, ils l'avaient accueilli de bon cœur. Ils avaient partagé des friandises et les trois nouveaux avaient écouté James leur raconter toutes sortes de bêtises sur la Répartition et les terribles épreuves qu'ils devraient accomplir.

Al était plus ou moins immunisé contre les racontars de son frère. Rose essayait de garder la tête froide, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était plus impressionnée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Scorpius écoutait en silence. James aimait ce genre de situations. Il aimait être celui qui dirigeait l'orchestre, aimait la sensation de puissance que donnait le fait de savoir quand les autres ignoraient, il aimait être plus vieux, plus expérimenté. En un mot, il aimait jouer du pouvoir que l'âge lui donnait sur ses cadets.

Et Scorpius, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux qui n'osaient jamais se planter tout à fait dans les vôtres… Scorpius était la cible idéale pour ce genre de divertissements. Oui, en y repensant, le trajet vers Poudlard au début de sa troisième année avait été un des meilleurs moments de sa scolarité. Avec ses deux ans de plus, il était le centre de l'attention, respecté et un peu craint sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour cela. Il se délectait de son prestige et se réjouissait déjà de toutes les choses qu'il pourrait apprendre à Al. Descendre aux cuisines et récupérer les meilleurs plats directement auprès des Elfes, cajoler le portrait de la grosse dame pour qu'elle vous laisse rentrer après le couvre-feu sans râler, jeter des sortilèges de Confusion sur l'escalier pour qu'il se transforme en toboggan quand les _filles_ montaient à leur dortoir…

Et puis, la cérémonie de la Répartition avait commencé, et tout avait basculé. James n'avait plus été le maître d'orchestre. C'était cette saleté de Choixpeau qui occupait le rôle principal, désormais. Sans trop de surprise, il avait expédié Scorpius à Serpentard. Dommage, le gamin était mignon et semblait facilement impressionnable. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. James n'avait que faire d'un Malefoy dans sa bande, même si l'idée d'embêter son père avec ça avait été assez amusante. Et puis Al avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et la vieille défroque avait crié :

— Serpentard !

C'était sûrement une blague. James avait passé des _semaines_ à taquiner Al en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor, qu'il serait envoyé dans la pire des Maisons. Il n'en avait jamais pensé un seul mot. Il avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés, son petit frère rejoindre la table vert et argent. Ce n'est que lorsque Rose était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui, plusieurs minutes plus tard, qu'il était enfin sorti de sa transe.

Après ça… après ça, Al et Scorpius étaient devenus inséparables, tout simplement.

Aîné d'une fratrie de trois, membre du clan Weasley qui comptait un nombre impressionnant de cousins et cousines, James avait appris très tôt à partager. Jusqu'à l'âge de treize ans, il avait complètement ignoré la signification du mot jalousie. Ça avait changé ce jour-là. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse avoir à partager son _frère_.

Al ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, cependant. James ne s'était jamais senti aussi éloigné de son frère durant les deux ans qu'il avait passé seul à Poudlard que maintenant que Al avait Scorpius Malefoy comme meilleur ami.

James, en définitive, n'avait pas plus sa place à Gryffondor qu'Al. Parce que la jalousie qui lui dévorait le cœur n'avait rien de noble. Et s'il avait possédé une once de courage, il aurait été parler à son frère, au lieu de le laisser s'éloigner irrémédiablement, un peu plus de jour en jour.

Sans s'en rendre compte, James s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas posé au sol. A quelques reprises, il avait ramené des filles ici. Oui, il avait fait de la Cabane Hurlante une garçonnière. Il savait que des évènements tragiques y avaient eu lieu – bien que son père ne soit jamais vraiment rentré dans les détails – mais la guerre était loin. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait envie d'être seul.

Parce que les règles du jeu avaient changé à nouveau, et qu'il avait du mal à les appréhender. Ça aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, pourtant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? Mais ce n'était que des gosses, bon sang ! Ils avaient tout juste quinze ans !

A quinze ans, James ne faisait pas _ça_. Et sûrement pas avec des garçons ! Ce n'était que cette année qu'il avait commencé à ramener des filles dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et quand il disait des filles… le pluriel résonnait de façon intéressante, mais pour être honnête, ça n'était arrivé que deux fois, en fait. Il se laissa aller en arrière, et sa tête heurta la paroi de bois.

Malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille. Il n'était ni Capitaine de l'Equipe, ni Préfet, mais il avait la carte des Maraudeurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait utiliser la Salle de Bains des Préfets quand bon lui semblait. Mais hier, il avait oublié de vérifier que la pièce était vide avant d'en pousser la porte.

Albus s'y trouvait déjà.

Et il n'était pas seul.

Scorpius portait en tout et pour tout une serviette blanche nouée autour de ses reins. Al était pieds nus et sa chemise était ouverte. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. James sentit ses joues s'embraser, incapable de s'empêcher de visualiser la scène une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si sa rougeur était comparable à celle qui s'était étalée sur les joues de Al quand Scorpius avait, sans autre forme de procès, pressé sa main contre son entrejambe et avait commencé à le masser.

Scorpius avait rompu le baiser et laisser dériver ses lèvres sur la bande de peau que révélait la chemise entrouverte. Il s'était arrêté sur un mamelon qu'il avait commencé à suçoter, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores à Al. Sans réfléchir, James ouvrit sa chemise. Il pinça son téton droit et réprima un cri. Il se rappelait avec une acuité douloureuse l'air sauvage et perdu sur le visage de Al. Il pouvait imaginer la langue de Scorpius taquinant sans merci la chair si sensible.

James cessa un instant ses caresses, le temps de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les mouiller. Il revint à sa poitrine, et agaça à nouveau le mamelon érigé de son index maintenant humide de salive. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à retenir le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge.

— Putain, Scorpius, s'il te plaît…

Sans répondre ni avoir besoin de demander ce qu'il voulait exactement, Scorpius se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Avec des gestes précis et rapides, il défit la ceinture et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Un mouvement du bassin suffit à faire glisser le pantalon sur les hanches, mais ce fut Scorpius qui fit descendre le boxer. Il prenait son temps désormais, révélait millimètre après millimètre la toison dense et brillante.

James laissa échapper un hoquet.

La bouche brûlante et humide se referma autour de l'extrémité du sexe qui pointait fièrement.

La main de James se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement.

Scorpius fit courir sa langue tout le long du membre, arrachant une plainte gutturale à sa victime.

James fit rouler ses testicules entre ses doigts, caressant toujours sa poitrine de l'autre main.

Scorpius laissait échapper des souffles haletants qui chatouillaient en une délicieuse torture la chair hyper-sensibilisée. Il rit doucement quand les doigts de l'autre garçon s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure, tirant quelques mèches au passage, comme pour le punir.

James n'avait pas envie de rire, lui. Il respirait de plus en plus vite, conscient qu'il n'était plus très éloigné de la fin.

Scorpius cessa de jouer et reprit le sexe en bouche. Maintenant fermement les hanches de son amant des deux mains, il accéléra le rythme, son beau visage allant et venant sous les impulsions que l'autre lui donnait, ses doigts toujours crochés dans la chevelure soyeuse.

James sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser, une oppression qui était aussi une délivrance le secoua, et son sexe pulsa dans sa main, libérant de longs filaments blancs qui vinrent maculer son torse.

Scorpius releva les yeux juste avant que Al ne jouisse et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La main dans ses cheveux se crispa et Al se déversa dans sa bouche, sans cesser de le regarder une seule seconde. Scorpius le garda en lui jusqu'à ce que les ultimes spasmes aient disparus, avalant son plaisir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Enfin, il se redressa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

James referma son pantalon et rouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa sans le voir le mur en face de lui.

Seul à seul avec lui-même, il pouvait bien se l'avouer.

Ce n'était pas Scorpius qu'il jalousait.

C'était Al.

* * *

Votre avis compte pour les auteurs !  
N'hésitez pas à leur laisser votre opinion !

* * *

Le FIC  
Front d'Incitation à la Review

http :// forum. fanfiction. net/forum/ APAGCPMDEO/56737/


End file.
